Touko's living hell
by LucyXLoke
Summary: Touko is kidnapped by N. N wants her to love him and he'll do everything he can to make her love her. (The characters White/Hilda/Touko are the same person. I just wanted people to know White is Hilda/Touko)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my third pokemon story. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimers: This is rated M for sexual content, a littlle abuse (not very good with that but I'll have some to help me), a rape. So please don't read if you don't like the following.**

**:)**

* * *

*In team plasma's castle*

"Samurott, use ice beam!" I shouted with all I could. I was battling N, but he was winning. I caught a legendary pokemon, Zekrom but it already ad fainted. My only pokemon were Samurott, and Liligant. N was still using his first pokemon, Reshriam. I was wondering where the hell was Touya, he said he was coming to help me. My Samurott's ice beam was heading for Reshriam

"Hehe, my dear that may be effective, but I still got the upper hand. Go! Use Flame thrower!"

Reshriam's flame thrower was strong and it melted the ice beam.

"Damn you, you son of a bitch!" I cursed at him, but he just smirked.

"Let's end this. Reshriam use Fire blast!"

Reshriam shout a powerful attack and it hit Samurott with one blow.

"Samurott! No!" I stared at my fainted pokemon. I went to it and hugged it tightly. "I'm sorry I failed you." I cried and sob and I saw Samurott licked my tears away. I smiled and hugged him more tighter as I started to cry harder.

N stared at me and smirked.

I saw him and I glared. "Go Liligant, please help me!"

Liligant came out and was near Samurott. "Use aromatherapy." I said softly and Liligant used the move I asked her to use.

Samurott was feeling a littlle better and I sent Liligant to her pokeball.

I got my pokeballs into my bag and put it around Samurott's neck. "Please go back home and make sure to take care of my mom and pokemon." I said with teary eyes. Samurott noticed this and he nodded at me and he ran with my pokeballs.

"Touko!" I heard a familiar voice. It was Touya. I was so happy to see him and that's when N snapped.

"Back off! She's mine! Reshriam, use fire blast on Touya!"

Reshriam aimed at Touya.

"Shit!" Touya was trying to dodge the attack, and he did but he dropped his pokeballs. I was about to ge them for him, until I saw N's foot in front of my hand. I looked up at him and he glared at me.

"Don't even think about, my dear." He said as he kicked me away from Touya's pokeballs. I cried out in pain and I saw Touya getting attacked by Reshriam. He was a good at dodging, but I knew he couldn't just keep up.

Touya finally got his pokeballs back and he was about to attack N, but some Plasma grunts took him away. It was just Me and N in the room.

"Reshriam return." N called Reshriam back to it's pokeball. He came up to me and picked me up. "I'm only going to say this once Touko. You're mine and mine alone. You are going to love me as I love you. You are to think of me and not Touya, is that clear?" He asked with a smirked, but I just kept quiet and looked at the ground.

"Your silence is a yes to me." He said as he carried me bridal style. "I'm going to get you settled in my room. You are to bathe and get dress in the clothes I pick out for you." Said N, but I didn't argue, I just nodded as he carried me to his room.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update soon, Ja Ne! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I'm glad that you guys reviewed, followed, and favorited this story!**

**Reviewer responses: **

**Shadowkitten11: Thanks! I'm glad you loved it. :)**

**Ikutolover182: Thanks. I was actually inspired by your story, "Running from hell". I hope you update soon. :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

*In N's room*

N left me in the room, but before he did, he picked out a white, lacy piece of lingerie. As soon as he left, I checked to see if there was anything else for me to wear, but all of the clothes he had for me were all lingerie. It pissed me off bad that that horrible monster wanted me to be nude in front of him, cause they were all revealing.

I looked at the bathroom, and it was huge. There was a large bath tub, made for two. A large shower, again made for two. A toilet, made for one, thank Arceus, and a sink. It looked all nice, but it was all N's. I wondered why he brought me to his room. Doesn't he know that me and Touya are going out? Probably not, because he's a horrible person who wouldn't care.

I ran some water and scented it with one of the bubbles from under the sink. I picked something called, 'Arousing Rose', it sound weird, but the smell was heavenly. So, I chose that one. I didn't know what arousing meant, but it sounded funny.

I stated to unbutton and unzipped my cut-off short shorts. I took off my white tank top and black vest. I removed my hat, and I saw that my legs and arms were dirty, and I took off my panties, and bra. I entered the bath very slowly. The water felt so good, and smelled like heaven. I started to wash myself off very slowly, trying to enjoy my bath, but I felt N's presence around me. He wasn't in the room, but I just had a feeling. I cried softly thinking about my Touya, trying to help me, and thinking about N made me cry worse. I cried for hours. I got out of the bath as soon as I realized I was cleaned. I dried myself off and put on the lingerie N picked out.

I layed down on the bed and cried myself to sleep, thinking about Touya and what N was going to do next. Then, I fell into a sleep.

* * *

*A few hours later*

"Wake up darling. I'm back from work." Said a familiar voice that made me sick to my stomach.

I groaned and opened my eyes to see N smiling. "Ahh, you're awake. C'mon, let's play."

_'Play? What the hell is wrong with him!? Play? Why is a guy his age asking to play?!' _I thought to myself, but I sat up, yawn, and stretched while rubbing my eyes. N smiled and got behind me with a brush to brush my hair. He started to brush gently, and as he brushed he started to kiss my shoulders. I pushed him away and faced away from him.

I heard footsteps and he was now facing me and he slapped me real hard. My eyes widen as I felt the sharp pain. I stared at him and yelled.

"What the fuck was that for!?" I yelled, but he slapped me again.

"Quit acting disobedient! I want you to love me, but you're not accepting my love for you!" He yelled back with anger.

I stared at him with both fear and shock. I never saw N acting so...horrible. I missed the kind, sweet N.

"Now, are you going to listen and behave?" He asked me in a nice gentle tone.

A tear ran down my cheek, but I nodded.

"Good, now let's try this again." He said as he grabbed the brush and brushed my hair again.

I let him do as he pleased, for now. As soon as he finished, I asked him a question.

"Ummm, where am I going to be sleeping?"

N smirked at me. "In here, with me."

I gave him a weird look. "What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You are going to be my bride, or in other words, Queen of Team Plasma."

My eyes widen. The last thing I wanted was not to marry N, or join team Plasma. "No! I don't want to join Team Plasma, or marry you!" I yelled, but N pinned me to his bed. I struggled and kicked, but it was no use. He was way stronger than me.

"It's no use. You ARE going to be queen. You ARE going to be my bride. You ARE going to be queen, and you ARE going to give birth to my kids, so we can keep the Harmonia family line going." He told me with a smirk. I didn't want to be queen, or I didn't want to have kids! I'm only 15! He's 18! How was that going to work? I cried in front of him but he just licked my tears away.

I wished my Touya was here. I miss him so much. N was in front of me still licking my tears away, but after a while he started to smell me and smirk.

"You picked the arousing rose as your bath water scent. Perfect choice, my dear.~" He purred as he started to suck my neck, and started to rub my flower from the fabric I wore.

I moaned. "N! Wait, Nghhh!"

"No way my dear. I've always dreamed of this moment and this is going to happen, right now!" He purred and started to rub me faster.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Will N go all out on Touko, or will she find a loop hole? Find out next time! Ja Ne! (A/N: I'd like to thank Ikutolover182 for inspiring me to write this story. Thank you so much. And to Shadowkitten11 who reviewed my stories. Thanks to both of you. ^.^) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating. Here's the next chapter! But first:**

**Reviewer responses:**

******Ikutolover182: Haha! You think so? I still think your is better. ^.^**

**Shadowkitten11: IKR! I feel mean, but you pick which one I am. :)**

**Diclonious57: Haha, yeah sorry about that and I'm glad that it did. :)**

**Entei7800: Wow! I never knew my story was THAT good. Thanks and aww. I know how you feel. I'm kinda over emotional too. And I wish you the best of luck on your story, which is pretty good.^.^;**

**DarkWolfNight: Okay,okay,okay! Calm down! I'll try my best and I'm glad you like the story. XD**

**kitty lover 229: Thanks so much! I'll write some more! XD**

**Enjoy, you guys!**

* * *

*Back in N's room*

I was enjoying his rubbing. I couldn't believe that I WAS enjoying this sensation. I wanted it to stop, but my body wanted more.

N rubbed faster and he purred. "Oh my sweet Touko. You're so wet. I wonder how you taste.~" He then licked my flower which made me cry that he tasted me. N pouted at me crying. He grabbed my hips very firm, and he continued his 'meal'.

I then thought of Touya. I then imagine Touya doing all this to me, but that was a HORRIBLE mistake.

"Oh Touya! Please, more!~" I moaned, but that enraged N.

"I don't EVER want to hear his name from you ever again!" He then thrusted his fingers roughly into me, causing me to cry and scream.

"N! Please stop it! You're hurting me!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I WANT YOU TO NEVER SAY HIS NAME AGAIN! YOU ARE ONLY TO SAY MINE! IS THAT CLEAR!?"

"Ahhhhhh!" I reached my climax and I was panting hard and had tears in my eyes.

N pulled his fingers out and sucked them dry. I felt dizzy, but I knew from the anger in his eyes that my punishment wasn't over.

"You are to say my name only. Is that clear?" He asked me with a glare, which fucking scared the shit out of me.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes sir." I said softly with a nod.

His glare was gone. "Good. I don't ever want to hear his name, and if you disobey me, I'll punish you with my whip." He said with dark aura surrounding his whole body.

I cried and ran into his arms. "Please don't N! I'm sorry! I'll promise I won't disobey you. Please don't hit me. Please..." I cried in his shoulders. I hugged him tightly. He hugged back. He seem pleased with this and he kissed and licked my tears. I cried harder, cause I knew I would never leave him.

"That's better. I have to go do some work. I'll be back later on tonight. You will be Queen of Team Plasma and you will give birth to my child."

I blushed at the last comment and I nodded softly. "Y-Y-Y-Yes."

"Good girl." He kissed my cheek and left.

I cried on the bed. I wished I was home. I wish I was in my Touya's arms. I cried myself to sleep, wishing this day was over.

* * *

*In Team Plasma *

"Let me go! I have to see her!"

"Quiet! Unless my lord N says for you to leave, you will remain here in the dungeon." Said a grunt

N then walked into the dungeon with a smirk. "Hello, Touya."

Touya clenched his fist. "You damn bastard! Let me go! I have to see her!"

N's smirked grew wider and he chuckled. "She's mine now. You will never see her again. Until I figure out what I will do to you, you shall remain in my dungeon. Good-bye Touya. I have to go to a meeting."

Touya banged his fist on the bars. "LET ME GO!"

* * *

**Did you liked it? I hoped you did! I feel kinda bad. Maybe I should stop? You can pick for me. I mean, I like how my story is going, but I kinda feel bad for Touko. So, leave a review telling if I should continue.**

**Until next time, Ja Ne! ^.^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Reviewer responses:**

**Ikutolover182: Haha, thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it.**

**Shadowkitten: Thank you! I hope you review some more! :)**

**Entei7800: Thank you! I will try my best! :) and I never knew you two were friends, but good to know. (Btw: Thanks fir the cookie and I should punish you!...Just kidding, but thanks or your review!)**

**Tsukiyomi101: I'll try to update more often. :)**

**Aliceelric: Because we all know under that cute kid version of N lies a dark, hot N. that's my inner fan girl talking. ^.^**

**The Fish 7018: Gotcha and thanks for the tip! ^.^**

** Jirachi's wish: Kay :3**

**Nyuu: okie dokie!**

**Wind The Hegdehog 11: okay, and very cruel unless she doesn't listen.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

*N's bedroom*

I woke up as my flower hurt like hell. I was trying to remember what happened and that's when it hit me.

"Mistress Touko. Your breakfast is ready." Said a female plasma grunt.

"A-Ahhh! Yes! Thank you!" I said quickly as the grunt scared her to death.

The grunt layed out a chesse omelet, four slices of bacon, two slices of toast, a small strawberry cake on the side, and a cup of ice coffee. All of my favorite breakfast food.

"Thank you. That will be all." I said as the grunt left. I found a note on the plate of food that said: "I'll be back from my meeting in 15 minutes- N"

I ate my food, trying to forget about last night. I finished p and N came in.

"Hello, My princess. I hoped everything was to your need?" He asked with a smile.

That smile made me wanna fucking puke, but I held it in and nodded my head yes.

"Good girl. Now, are you going to fulfill your duties?" Again, I nodded.

"Will you try to love me?" I nodded for the fucking third time, I nodded.

"Can I now fuck you hard and raw, until your womb is sore?" I was about to nod and I blushed red.

"I was only teasing. Let's go play in the garden!" He said with a cute kid smile.

I just nodded as I grabbed my shoes and we left to the garden. I was still in my lingerie, but I ignored it, cause I didn't want to get bitch-slapped by N again.

* * *

*In the garden*

I could not believe my eyes. N Harmonia had his very own amusement park in his garden! I was fucking pissed at this asshole having a amusement park in his garden. How in the hell could an evil guy have such nice shit.

"Touko! Lets go on the Ferris wheel!" He asked me with glee.

I just nodded as we left to the Ferris wheel ride.

We got on as we got higher and higher. I saw Nimbasa city. I thought I could call for help, but I knew I never was going to get out.

"Is something wrong dear?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No darling. Nothing is bothering me." I said trying to be nice.

"Oh, okay. Is there any other rides you want to go to after this one is over?" He asked in a nice smile.

"Actually, if it was alright with you, we could go to the beach? I never been there and I always wanted to go." I asked him. I was actually serious. I never went to the beach. Do any of you know how it is?

N gave me a serious face. "And if I agree to this?"

I couldn't believe I was going to say it, but I was desperate. "If you agree then, then, I'll...let you have sex with me." I said with shame.

He smirked. "And...?"

I knew what he wanted. "And I'll love you and I'll fulfill my duties as your queen."

* * *

***GASP!* Touko! Don't do it! Or... Please him *creepy smile* What am I saying... Oh yeah! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time, Ja Ne! ;)**


End file.
